


Three-Way Tie

by SLWalker



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Snapshots of a life.





	1. Jackpot

It took time to work, being two Chicago flatfoots and a super-polite Canadian. There was dancing around assumptions built before anyone bothered asking. Ray thought Frase would like it nice, mild and vanilla. Thought neither of 'em would be interested in grabbing his hair, mashing his face in a pillow, and boy did he get that wrong.  
  
Vecchio was the first to shove Ray's face into a pillow, and since he was hung better'n a hangman's noose, that fucking had Ray's eyes rolling back. But after Fraser watched that happen twice, he got _freaky_. Vecchio would come after Ray and then Fraser would have _Vecchio_ pinned into the mattress, holding him down and then he'd do things to _both_ of them that weren't nice, mild or vanilla, or he'd make 'em do things to each other, and so both Rays hit that jackpot.  
  
Now, Fraser had his hand on the back of Vecchio's neck, Vecchio was fucking deep, slow into Ray, and Ray knew better'n to squirm despite wanting the friction because Frase'd stop 'em both, make 'em wait if they did it without permission. Ray thought maybe when Fraser gave up self-control, he had to demand some other kind to compensate.  
  
"Used to think you were mild," Ray gasped; he felt Vecchio stuff down laughter, and he saw Fraser's forearm flexing peripherally, squeezing on Vecchio's neck, and knew one or both of them was going to be fucked after this.  
  
"I didn't give you permission to talk, Ray," Fraser said, glacier polite, and both his Rays shivered and Fraser ordered, "Make it so that he can't," to Vecchio and Vecchio slammed back in and Ray clutched the sheet, bit the pillow, squeezed his eyes closed, gave it all up and never looked back.


	2. Free Rein

"No, Ray. The term free rein has nothing to do with the monarchy."  
  
There were warm fingertips stroking up and down Ray's back, chasing the curve of his spine, absent and light enough to occasionally provoke goosebumps. He could feel the sun through the window on his bare skin and face, and he could feel the bow towards the center of the bed, where Benny's weight created a valley between two guys who weighed less, and he knew that on the other side, Kowalski was gesturing because he could feel it transmitted through the springs.  
  
"That makes no _sense_. Of course it does, because it's a control thing, Fraser, like, uh-- 'I give all you peasants free reign to party down after the harvest' or something. Hey, Vecchio, I know you're awake over there, I see you smiling. Back me up here."  
  
"Not a chance," Ray answered, squeezing the pillow he had his arms wrapped around, enjoying the sensation of Benny's fingers getting more purposeful in their stroking, smiling even more.  
  
"Well, it _is_ about control, but it refers to giving the horse their head; allowing them to move at the pace they want freely."  
  
"No way, nu uh."  
  
"If I put a bridle on you, you'd quickly understand."  
  
There was an extremely long pause and Ray barely refrained from laughing from two expressions he could visualize so well in his mind that he didn't even need to open his eyes to see them.  
  
"Wow, Frase. That's kinky even for you."  
  
"--I didn't mean it in the sexual sense."  
  
"Yeah, right, I'll bet you didn't."  
  
By then, Ray had given up stopping himself and was laughing half-muffled into the pillow until one of them -- coulda been either -- swatted him on the ass, and then he just laughed even harder.


End file.
